Invisible
by Mexerg
Summary: 9thth CHAPPIE Ginny has always been invisible...and she's sick of it...She decides to comit suicide...what happends when Draco finds her? What happens when he hits her with his car? (after Hogwarts of course) RR not as bad as it sounds.... )
1. Avada Kedabra

Disclaimer: I don't own HP .. It belongs to the oh so wonderful and creative JK rowling...sue me!!  
  
Lol nvm im high on coffe....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Voldemort had risen and the war had started once again. Ginny was in her fifth year at Hogwarts. All her brothers (but Ron) had gone off to war. The wizard world was a wreck.  
  
It was 6:00 pm. Ginny sat in the middle of the Quidditch field, thinking about her life.  
  
She was a nobody.She was invisible. Harry didn't even look at her.  
  
She was sure that if she wasn't Ron's little sister he wouldn't even know she existed.Hell he barely knew now.  
  
Ron was dating Hermione. Neither of them looked at her either.  
  
Colin was dating a girl in 4th year and didn't even seem to notice her that much anymore. Most of the time he was making out with Kathy.  
  
Her father was dead. He had died in the war just like Percy and Bill. Her mother was a wreck. She had lost her husband and 2 sons. She couldn't stop crying even though she tried to deny it. But she didn't pay much attention to Ginny either. She paid more attention to Ron, Harry and Hermione. Ginny was left aside once again.  
  
No one in school knew her. At least by name everyone called her 'The girl that opened the Chamber of Secrets' or something of that sort. She was sick of it.  
  
'No one would miss me if I was gone.They wouldn't even look for me.well my body actually.'  
  
She kept thinking. She remembered Draco and how he hurt her.  
  
He would make fun of her right in front of Ron but he never did anything. She would usually just run off crying.  
  
She was right no one cared no one would even notice that she was gone. That's when she decided. She stood up and walked near to the edge of the forest. She sat down leaning against a tree looking up at the sky.  
  
Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it to her heart. "Avada K."- her wand was snatched from her hand.  
  
"What are you doing Weasel?"- Came a cold voice, that she knew oh so well.  
  
"Give me back my wand Malfoy."- she demanded standing up. If it was the last time she was going to see him might as well stand up for herself. He couldn't do anything to her after she was dead.  
  
"You didn't answer me"- Draco couldn't believe what he was seeing Ginny was standing up to him.HIM!.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco was sick of his annoying 'friends' and decided to go for a walk around the grounds. He decided to go to the Quidditch Pitch and think for a few minutes.  
  
When he arrived there he saw the youngest Weasley standing up and walking over towards the Forbidden forest.  
  
He decided to follow her. She was probably going there to cry her heart out about Potter. That would give him something to laugh about and he would be able to make fun of some one before the end of the day.  
  
He saw her sit down at the edge of the forest leaning against a tree. But she didn't break down, instead she pull her wand out off her robe pocket and pointed it straight to her heart. Draco ran up to her and took the wand from her hand just as she was saying the Killing Course.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
its short its only 2 pages long I just want to know if its any good or not plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I don't care if u flame or not... 


	2. falling 4 her?

Thanx 2 Starlight Princess and emee.. This chappie might suck cos I ran outta ideas but still... its also gonna b short..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Give me back my wand Draco"- she demanded  
  
"No.Answer me first"  
  
"I don't have to answer anything now give it!"- she was very mad. The Weasley temper was starting to show.  
  
"Why were you going to kill yourself?"  
  
"It's non of your business Malfoy.now fuck off and GIVE ME MY WAND!"- she yelled at him. She was frustrated.  
  
"I will only if you promise me not to try and commit suicide again."  
  
"Why? . So you have some one to torture for the rest of your school days?"  
  
"It's not that"  
  
"I know you don't like me Malfoy so cut the crap and give me back my wand.I'm not promising anything.It's my dam business if I kill myself or not.It's my fucking life and I'll end it whenever and however I want to!"  
  
Draco pull his own wand out of his pocket and pointed it at Ginny.  
  
"Securo"- he said softly and a green cloud enveloped Ginny.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?"- she yelled while coughing  
  
"I just put a protective spell on you. It will protect you even from the Killing Course.You wont be able to get hurt."  
  
"Why did you do that?"  
  
Draco shrugged and gave Ginny her wand back.  
  
"Malfoy!!"  
  
"Don't bother asking anyone the counter curse.It doesn't have one.It'll wear off after you graduate."  
  
"Malfoy!! I don't want this dam spell on me!"  
  
But Malfoy didn't turn around he just walked away.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco had her wand in his hand.  
  
'What the hell am I doing?'-He thought desperately-'Why the fuck am I trying to save her?'  
  
"What are you doing Weasel?"-was all he could come up with at the moment.  
  
"Give me back my wand Malfoy."- she demanded standing up. Who the hell did she think she was talking to him like that? Thought Draco as he looked down at Ginny  
  
"You didn't answer me"  
  
he didn't really pay much attention to the fight until he heard Ginny's answer.  
  
"I know you don't like me Malfoy so cut the crap and give me back my wand.I'm not promising anything.It's my dam business if I kill myself or not.It's my fucking life and I'll end it whenever and however I want to!"- he didn't really know what to do.  
  
The next thing he knew he was putting a protection spell on her.What for, he didn't know.  
  
After a few more complaints from Ginny he turned around and walked away.  
  
'What did I do that for?'- he thought trying to find a logical explanation- 'Why couldn't I just leave her alone? Why couldn't I leave her kill herself?'  
  
He arrived at the common room and he dropped himself on a olive green leather couch.  
  
He couldn't stop thinking about Ginny.  
  
Her pale face, her freckles, her deep chocolaty-brown eyes, her beautiful smile (which she rarely showed), her bright, soft red hair.  
  
Whoa. what was he thinking about?  
  
'You seem to be falling for the youngest Weasley my friend'- a nasty voice in the back of his head said.  
  
'I am not falling for that dirty little Weasel girl.'  
  
'Have it your way then.'  
  
'I will.'  
  
'Then I'll leve you alone so you can think about her oh so beautiful smile again...'  
  
'Thank you.wait no hold on.'  
  
'Dam it.'- he thought angrily.-'What if I'm really falling for her?'  
  
After thinking that he mentally kicked himself.That was imposible!  
  
"But if it is why am I so worried about her?"- he said under his breath.again he mentally kick himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Another chappie over. I hope you like it plz review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And also plz check out my other fics..  
  
The New Slytherin ( )  
  
Not everyone is what they seem to be. ( )  
  
And  
Isnt he a Hottie that really blond guy. ( ) 


	3. i thought u loved me

Thanx 2 kitty (la ura q es la raja grax x leerlo pn), Balck Cristal Dragon (i have 1 i 4got 2 send it 2 her) blah gurl (thanx) Mandy (im not so good w the whole detail thing but ill try ) jade snake (yep heres more and there will b more 2) Fire Spirit( thanx.) Megan525g (im glad u like it)  
  
Btw ppl im sorry I didn't mention you last chapter its just that I updated it like 3 mins b4 all of u started reviewin.. And again thanx 2 all my reviewers.  
  
Now on w the story..  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was sitting on her bed. She didn't understand why Draco had saved her, and had put a protection spell on her. What the hell was wrong with him?  
  
She decided to demand him to make up a counter curse or something. She just couldn't keep leaving like this.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The next day Ginny waited outside of the Great Hall before breakfast. She needed to talk to Draco.  
  
A few minutes later Draco appeared. He was alone. Ginny was very relived by that.  
  
"Malfoy we need to talk"  
  
"No we don't.leave me alone Weasel"  
  
"I wont until you do something about that dam spell"  
  
"I can't"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because.I don't know how.I just know the spell not the counter curse"  
  
"You dam idiot!"  
  
"Deal with it."-he said walking into the Great hall.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~ 7 years later..~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was 22 years old. The war was over. It had been for a while. Voldemort was dead. So was Harry, Ron, Hermione and her mother.  
  
Charlie and the twins were the only ones alive from her family. They were in St. Mungo's. She bearably talked to them. During her fifth year at Hogwarts she lost contact with them. Specially because of the war. The only reason she hadn't been hurt was because of Draco's protection spell.  
  
She also stopped liking Harry.  
  
After graduating she began working for the Daily Prophet. She also got a boyfriend Kyle Hunter.  
  
Everything was going great except for most of her family dieing.  
  
She was happy. For the first time in years she was really happy. She had heard from a very reliable source that Kyle was going to propose. She didn't know when but she knew he would.  
  
One day at 9pm Ginny decided to got to Kyle's flat to see if they could go out or something. She wasn't expecting him to propose that day though. She just wanted to see him.  
  
The day was dark and it was raining. There was a very cold wind, it was just another winter day.  
  
Ginny was glad that she had apparated there or she would have been soaking wet.  
  
She had the keys to Kyle's flat so she just went in without knocking. Like always.  
  
She stepped into the flat and called Kyle but there was no answer. Ginny noticed that the light in his room was on so she decided to go see if he was there or not.  
  
Ginny opened the door but after seeing what was going on inside she stopped cold.  
  
Kyle was half naked, making out with a half naked woman.  
  
She gasped she wanted to scream or something but nothing came out she just gasped.  
  
Neither Kyle nor the woman noticed her. A few seconds passed before she could do anything. But she did and as soon as she did she yelled. She didn't know what else to do.  
  
"Oh my god Kyle!"  
  
Just then the couple noticed that there was someone there.  
  
Kyle turned around abruptly. His face showed one emotion Guilt.  
  
Then Ginny looked at the woman. She almost fainted when she recognized her. It was Ashley. Her best friend.  
  
"How could you."  
  
"Gin. I..It.."-they both said at the same time.  
  
"It's not what you think."-said Kyle sounding even more guilty than he looked (if that could be possible)  
  
"Then what the FUCK is it?  
  
"I thought you loved me!"- she yelled at him. Tears streaming down her now red cheeks.  
  
"Ginny."- came Ashley's voice.  
  
"And YOU!.I thought you were my FRIEND!"- Ginny turned around and ran to the door.  
  
Before she could reach the door Kyle grabbed her arm.  
  
"Gin, don't go let me explain"  
  
"Explain what?"- she said.she was trying to calm down-"That you cheated on me? That you are fucking my best friend?"  
  
"Gin.I'm sorry"  
  
"Yea and that's going to make it all better."  
  
"Ginny we didn't meant to.It just happened."-said Ashley shyly.  
  
"It just happened?!"- she yelled  
  
"Ginny come on try to understand"  
  
"Both of you know how fucked up my life has been.it took me years to trust you.I've never trusted anyone as much as I have trusted you two- well except for Tom but that's a different story- and now I come in and see both of you together. My boyfriend and my best friend. The two people I trusted the most. Why don't you try to understand this? I HATE YOU BOTH AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN"- with that she ran out of the flat.  
  
She was crying walking down the street. Life had gone back to being a living hell.  
  
Dam Draco if he had let her kill herself that day, she wouldn't have lived all of this.  
  
But know he was nowhere in sight to stop her.  
  
The protection spell had worn off a long time ago. About 5 years ago, to be precise. She could get hurt. She could commit suicide. No one would miss her.  
  
Sure enough Kyle and Ashley were already in bed. Her brothers were as mad as the Adam's Family. And she had been fired a week ago.  
  
*Flashback  
  
"Ginny please come into my office"-said Carroll. Her boss.  
  
"Yes Carroll. Do you need anything?"  
  
"Well Ginny, I'm sorry to inform you but you are fired."  
  
"What?.Why?"  
  
"We have to fire some of the staff, and well you are one of them. Believe me it's nothing personal."  
  
Ginny just walked out of the office.  
  
'Nothing personal'- thought Ginny-'Yea right everyone knows she has the hots for Kyle. She just couldn't wait to get rid of me.She just had to find the perfect moment.That bitch!'  
  
*End Flashback  
  
So there she was alone in the world. A world that had been very cruel to her I might add.  
  
She looked at her coat. It was long and black. There were no lights in the street. It was perfect.  
  
She looked down the street and saw a car's headlights. They weren't far away, and they were coming closer very fast. So she decided that it was time. She walked onto the street and closed her eyes.  
  
This was going to be the end.  
  
The car came closer. Even though she had her eyes closed she could notice the headlights.  
  
Any second now.  
  
A loud screech, that came from the car's tires trying to come into a complete halt but couldn't and a second later it had hit her.  
  
Everything went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It had been years since he had seen the little Weasley. He couldn't stop thinking about her though. He had fallen for her. And he had fallen hard.  
  
He was worried though he never showed it. He knew that nothing was going to happen to her before she graduated. But what would happen afterwards?  
  
All those thoughts didn't stop him from fucking every girl he saw though.  
  
He was still the same old Draco Malfoy.  
  
He was a sex god. Well more like 'The' sex god.  
  
He would fuck a different girl every night. He did it to get his mind off Ginny but it was impossible. It didn't matter how many women he fucked he always remembered her. He always imagined that they were Ginny.  
  
So one night he decided to go for a drive. He needed to. He's thoughts were invading him again. It was 9 pm and all he could think about was Ginny.  
  
He had been driving for at least fifteen minutes. The rain was falling down heavily but he didn't stop.  
  
But just then out of nowhere appeared a figure. It was a human figure standing in the middle of the street. He tried to stop but the street was slippery from the rain and the car didn't come into and immediate halt.  
  
Seconds later he felt as the car hit the person. Then the car stopped.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
yey its like 5 pages long = ) hope you like it!!!!!! There will b more chappies so stay tuned/..  
  
plz check out my other fics..  
  
The New Slytherin ( )  
  
Not everyone is what they seem to be. ( )  
  
And  
Isnt he a Hottie that really blond guy. ( )  
  
Now Hit that blue lil button that says 'go' and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ne misspells im sorry I didn't have time 2 send it 2 my beta.. 


	4. you

Thanx 2 Andufeniel (I don't know if ill b able 2 update in short periods of time cos im in school and im only allowed 2 use the pc on weekends. but ill try my best to update as many chappies as possible when I can) and Anna (as u can c its not the end.. Hopin that it wont b the end 4 quite a while...) Kitty... okis trato d bajar el nivel jajaja  
  
Ppl listen 2 the band The Living End.. Its great.. Best songs.. Monday..Growing Up..West end Riot and Prisoner of Society  
  
Here we go....  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ginny couldn't move she just felt a huge amount of pain. She could hear a person's voice. It seemed to be very far away. She managed to identify a lot of swearing and another words. Then it was all black again and she felt as if she was falling into a huge hole. She tried to scream but couldn't. She couldn't feel her body. She couldn't feel the pain. Was she dead yet? Well it sure felt like it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco hurried out of the car. He ran up to what he could see was a woman and knelt beside her.  
  
"Holly shit.."- he said looking down at the motionless woman that lay on the street. He checked her pulse. She still had one. Not a very strong one but it was strong enough to know that she was going to be fine.  
  
She had on a long black coat with the hood up. She was pale and had freckles on the edge of her nose. Her makeup was ruin and he couldn't tell if it was because of the rain or because she had been crying.  
  
After swearing a bit and talking to himself, Draco picked her up and placed her on the back seat of his car (Black Cadillac with leather interiors and a very cool sound system) ((A/N:Dunno nethin bout cars so just imagine a very cool sport convertible))  
  
He drove her back to his flat. She seemed so fragile.  
  
He laid her down on his bed and said a drying spell and another spell to heal her broken bones.  
  
He didn't even dare take her coat off. He didn't know why but the woman really reminded him of Ginny. And if she was anything like her she would probably beat his ass if he even took the hood off. So he just let her rest.  
  
After taking a shower he decided to make himself some coffee. ((A/N COFFEE @_@))  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ginny woke up.  
  
'Hold on.This is not heaven.or the limbo thingy.Where the hell am I?'- she thought trying to stand up, but her bones where still sore and she lay down again.  
  
What was she doing in a bedroom?  
  
Oh no what if the person that was driving the car saved her??  
  
'Shit, shit, shit'- she thought trying to stand up again. This time slower.- ' I need to get out of here.'  
  
Then the door opened.  
  
Gasp (from both)  
  
Crash.the coffee cup was broken on the floor, and coffee was all over the floor and Draco's shoes and pants.  
  
"You?"-They both said at the same time..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
very short chappie I just hope u like it... plz check out my other fics..  
  
The New Slytherin ( 1163666 )  
  
Not everyone is what they seem to be. ( 1097837 )  
  
And  
Isnt he a Hottie that really blond guy. (1152398 )  
  
Now Hit that blue lil button that says 'go' and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ne misspells im sorry I didn't have time 2 send it 2 my beta.. 


	5. we meet again

Lalalalala im back  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It only took Ginny a second to recognize who the person was.  
  
She heard the cup crash against the wooden floor.  
  
'You'  
  
Ginny didn't care if her bones were sore or not. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Draco had ruined her life before; he was obviously going to do it now as well.  
  
She stood up quickly but fell. Well almost somehow Draco managed to grab her before she hit the floor.  
  
"What's wrong with you take your filthy hand off of my Malfoy"-she spat his name out as if it was the most horrible thing someone could say.  
  
But he didn't let go off her. Instead he picked her up and sat her down on the bed again.  
  
"Sit down and calm down. You're not strong enough yet."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Draco decided to go check on the woman. When he opened the door he saw her sitting down and a picture of 15-year-old Ginny came into his mind.  
  
He didn't know he had let go of his cup until he heard it crash against the wooden floor. But that wasn't important now.  
  
'You'  
  
He couldn't believe that after so long he was seeing Ginny. She looked even more beautiful than before.  
  
She stood up. She wasn't strong enough yet she was sure going to fall down. She ran up to her just as she did and managed to grab her just in time.  
  
"What's wrong with you take your filthy hand off of my Malfoy"- when he heard the way she said his name his heart sunk. She still hated him, after 7 years she still hated him.  
  
He wanted to say something nasty to her. But he couldn't, he loved her to much.  
  
"Sit down and calm down. You're not strong enough yet."- With that he turned around and walked out of the room. But before he said a locking spell so she couldn't open the windows or door. Sure enough she was going to try to escape but she wasn't strong enough and she would herself kill.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
very short chappie but my brain is dead... L8r  
  
plz check out my other fics..  
  
The New Slytherin ( 1163666)  
  
Not everyone is what they seem to be. (1097837) (going 2 b updated soon)  
  
And  
Isnt he a Hottie that really blond guy. (1152398 )  
  
Now Hit that blue lil button that says 'go' and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. dam him

Thanx 2 Andufeniel, Prissy Gray ... Btw whats rnrn???  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
What was wrong with Malfoy?  
  
Why did he always ruin her attempts to commit suicide? Was it so hard to just let her kill herself?  
  
He was an Auror but the war was over he should stop being so hero-like. She stood up with a lot of effort and walked up to the door. It was locked. She tried the windows but they were also locked. Dam Draco had locked her in.  
  
Wait a minute she could still apparate to her flat. She reached into her left coat pocket. . Her wand wasn't there.  
  
Dam him all the way to hell!!!.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco wasn't stupid he had taken the wand from her when she had fallen down. He wasn't going to risk it. She knew dam well how to do the killing curse.  
  
He loved her and wasn't going to let her kill herself. But he knew she would try to as soon as she got out of that place. He also knew that he couldn't keep her in that room forever.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ its less than 1 page long soz... Ill update soon tho... very short chappie but my brain is dead... L8r  
  
plz check out my other fics..  
  
The New Slytherin ( 1163666)  
  
Not everyone is what they seem to be. (1097837) (going 2 b updated soon)  
  
And  
Isnt he a Hottie that really blond guy. (1152398 )  
  
Now Hit that blue lil button that says 'go' and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. let me go

Thanx 2 Catwoman, Lolita (sure just gimme ur email.) and Andufeniel.  
  
Also want to thank bmw, coolfighter18 and magicalferret (no its supposed 2 b me but I thought ppl would like it beter w Ginny in it) 4 reviewin isn't he a hottie that really blond guy.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He could use the protection spell on her again, but what was the point? He knew it would wear off at some point. He had to do something though.  
  
"What the hell, I'll just talk to her, even if she doesn't want to"- he said aloud.  
*~*~*~  
  
Ginny was sitting on the bed. She needed to find a way out of there. She was in Draco's room, on his bed for God's sake. No doubt Ron was tossing and turning and his grave.  
  
She knew he couldn't keep her in there forever, so she would just wait until he opened the door and make a run for it.  
  
She didn't have to wait long. A couple of minutes later Draco opened the door, but she didn't have time to stand up. Before even walking into the room Draco put a Full Body Bind spell on her.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
Draco conjured up some food for Ginny and went to his room. Just as he opened the door he put a Full Body Bind spell on her. He couldn't risk it. He knew Ginny would do anything to get out of there. He walked in locked the door and undid the spell.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Malfoy?"- she yelled at him- "This is Kidnap!"  
  
Draco didn't talk he just walked up to a small table that was near the room's window and set a tray with food on it.  
  
"Answer me you idiot!"  
  
"Calm down. It's not like I'm going to rape you or anything" "You shut your mouth and let me go, or I'm going to tell Ron!"  
  
"Gin I'm and Auror"  
  
"So wha...You just called me Gin!?"  
  
"I was with your brother the day he was killed. I also know that you are the only Weasley alive that is sane."  
  
"You called me Gin!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"How dare you? You are nothing but a spoil brat with half a brain that doesn't deserve half of what's he's got!"- she yelled at him.  
  
"What am I supposed to call you? Gin is your name"  
  
"Get OUT!"  
  
"No, not until we talk"  
  
"We don't have to talk about anything. GET OUT"  
  
Even if it was Ginny he was loosing his patience, and honestly he didn't have a lot of it.  
  
"In case you forgot this is my room, and I will decide when I want to leave!"- he was almost yelling.  
  
"UGH!!!"  
  
"Shut up and sit down WEASEL"  
  
"Don't call me Weasel!"  
  
"Just shut up and sit down"  
  
"I'm not taking orders from you!"  
  
"Fine then, but you're going to hear me out" "You are hurt and you are not going anywhere until you are alright. You are going to stay in my room and I'm going to sleep on the couch so don't worry about that. I will NOT give you back your wand, though I will unlock the room's door, which does not mean that I will unlock the windows. You can call anyone you want and only if they come to pick you up you are going to leave if not you are going to stay here. I wont let you go around trying to kill yourself."  
  
"The war is over Malfoy. You don't have to be Mr. Hero anymore so let me go. And if I kill myself why would you care?"  
  
"Because I love you.it might be hard to believe but it's true. I haven't been able to get you out of my head for 7 years. Now eat. You can do anything you want"- he said walking towards the door-"Oh before I go..Securo..Don't worry it wont last long.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
press the lil blue button that sais Go ppl!!!!!!!  
  
I hope u liked it..... 


	8. shoppin

Thanx 2 raindrops, Andufeniel, Catwomen, candygi523, Sorry 4 the long wait but schools killin me and I ran out of ideas 4 the fic.. But now schools over and I can write peacefully = ).. Btw 4 al of those who reviewd the new Slytherin... ima delete it...i don't like it so ima change it 4 the chosen 5 ... new thingy I came up w a looong time ago I just haven't started writtin it on pc...and I have the idea 4 another fic.=) so ima write as much as possible 2nite oh well on w the fic.. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* "What the hell do you mean by 'I love you'?"- she almost yell after him-"Do you think that its going to make everything better?"  
  
"Don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Oh no, you started it and now you are going to finish it."  
  
"No I won't, because I'm going for a walk"- he said opening the front door.  
  
"Draco Malfoy, come back here this instant"- she yelled.  
  
"Stay in bed. The sheets are clean"  
  
"Get your Slytherin ass back here this instant you git"- but he didn't answer and closed the door behind him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~* Draco walked up to the park that was near his place. What was he to do? He had Ginny in his apartment, he had saved her (again), he had told her he loved her; but still she hated him. After thinking for a while he decided to make her stay in his apartment for a week or less, until she was strong enough to go to a hotel, that he would pay of course, and then he would go back to missing her and she would go back to whatever she did. Dam that plan sucked but it was the best he could come up with now.  
  
He stood up and went back to his place. When he arrived Ginny was waiting for him in the living room.  
  
"We need to talk"-She said standing up  
  
"Yes we do, now sit down and shut up"- he said sitting down on the coffee table.  
  
"Hey. you cant treat me like that!"  
  
"Sorry. What did you want to say?"  
  
"That I don't want to stay here a minute longer, so if you don't let me go I'll tell the Aurors you kidnapped me!"- She said sitting down-"And yes, that's a crime in both worlds"- she finished w a smirk  
  
"Can I talk now?"- Ginny nodded-"Thank you.. Number one: this would not count as kidnap because I saved your life and I'm looking after you. Number two: you are going to stay here until you are strong enough and hen you are going to stay in a hotel that I'll pay for while you look for a new place, and job"  
  
"I already have a place thank you very much and a job"  
  
"Yes and we both know that the whole building is going to hell in a few weeks, and that you lost your job"  
  
"How..How."  
  
"I'm an Auror G.. Virginia, of course I know"  
  
"You have no right to meddle in my personal life!"  
  
"I didn't meddle in your personal life"-he said with a smirk- "Jones did"  
  
"Ugh!!! You are such a brat!!!"  
  
"I know I am.. Now go to bed.. you are tired"  
  
"No I'm not"-she lied  
  
"Alright then, I'll talk to you until you are tired and go to bed"  
  
Ginny stood up quickly and headed back to Draco's bedroom.  
  
She lay down on his bed and closed her eyes.  
  
"I can't believe him.keeping me here as if I'm some kind of animal in a cage."  
  
She thought about that night's events. he saved her.he loved her. he knew everything about her.  
  
He loved her? How could he? He didn't have a heart, right?  
  
'Well he's awfully sweet to not have a heart don't you think?'- said a voice in the back of hear head.  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Draco couldn't stand it. Ginny was so close but he still couldn't be with her. He couldn't hold her or kiss her. She was so close, yet so far; further than she had been before.  
  
He decided to go out, clear his head.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~ As he walked he noticed a cloth store for woman. He thought of Ginny and went in.  
  
He didn't know how, or why, but when he left the store he had 20 shopping bags and a clear head.  
  
"So this is why chicks shop.cool"- he thought as he walked out of the store.  
  
He went back to his apartment and left the bags outside his room with a little note.  
  
'If you don't like 'em, you can exchange 'em tomorrow'  
  
He knocked on the door and went back to the leaving room.  
  
He heard as the door of his room opened.and seconds later a gasp.  
  
"What does this mean?"-asked Ginny walking into the living room.  
  
"It means that I spent a whole lot of money and that if you don't like them you can take them back in the morning now go to sleep"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
ok so it sucks but my brain is dry!!!! Plz have mercy on my soul 


	9. have i fallen in love?

Thanx 2 crucia, pili and Amme1212 I know its been a long wait but I went through this really depressive stage and all I wrte about was death and shit and I was pretty sure u ppl wouldn't like it if ginny cut her wrist and draco blew up his brain.. But if u do like that endin tell me I have a few ideas...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You can't just come in my life, say that you love me, buy me cloth and expect everything to be perfect".  
  
"I know"  
  
"Then why the hell are you doing it, Malfoy?"  
  
"Because unless you haven't noticed all your things are in your apartment, and that's nowhere close to here. You don't want to walk around the apartment naked do you?"- with a smirk he added-" Not that I'd mind of course"  
  
"Your impossible"  
  
"I also know that"  
  
Ginny walked back to his room and closed the door.  
  
The next morning Ginny walked into the leaving room and found a note on the coffee table.  
  
Virginia, I know you cant stand being near me anymore, so I decided to leave you the apartment until your are completely healed. I'm in a hotel near by, anything you need just owl me. As you may have noticed I don't have a house elf, so you have to do things by yourself; again just owl me if you need any help.  
  
D. Malfoy.  
  
Ginny didn't know what was happening to her, the doors and windows were clearly open; but she couldn't leave. She wanted to stay there, wait for Draco. The thought scared her. He was supposed to be her family's worst enemy, but he loved her, and had saved her twice. She didn't want to betray them, but she felt like she owed Draco more than a lot. Not that it wasn't true; he had been very nice with her. When she was invisible, he had seen her. When she tried to kill herself, he had saved her. When she needed a place to stay, he had opened the doors to his. And even though she treated him like dirt he was nice to her. This was so weird, she couldn't think straight. Was she falling for her enemy?  
  
"Merlin no"- she said aloud as the thought went through her mind.  
  
She couldn't be falling for him, she just couldn't. She lay down on the couch and covered her face with her hands. Life was way to strange.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
so that's all.. for now that is... Im obred and cant write nemore so bb 


	10. kitten or Draco?

Ok im bk... yea I know u thought I never would and hate me or w/e but I don't care I feel like writtin 2day I didn't realize how much I missed this...

Thanx to the ppl who reviewed the other 9 chappies...

In just a few days her life had taken a nasty turn, every one was gone, but now in her time of need a devilish angel came to rescue her. She had thought

life was hard before... now she knew it had been a piece of cake before.

But thinkin about the angel, he wasn't just anyone, he was the man that she had been taught to hate. Once during her first year at Hogwarts, she had thought

of him as "hot" but those thoughtd left her mind as fast as they had come. How could Draco be so nice?. She needed a cup of coffee.

After drinkin three cups of coffee, she showered and went for a walk. The park near Draco's place seem beautiful from the kitchen window, now that she was here it

looked a hundred times better. It was like an enchanted forest. She walked around, but after a while she felt tired and sat down on a bench next to a big tree.

She heared a "meow" from the tree and saw a really pretty white cat with blue eyes. She noticed that the cat couldnt get down from the tree and after looking around to

check noone was around, she pulled aout her wand and lowerd him down. The small cat jumped on her lap "purred" and fell asleep. Ginny laughed softly -Poor kitty- she thought.

She grabed the kitten and took him to Draco's apratment. The she two lay down and fell asleep, though she layed down on Dracos bed.

When she woke up the first thing she saw were the cat's eyes. Se gasped, the looked so much like Draco's.

-"I really have to get him outta my head, this is killing me"- she said ans she took the kitten outside, but it didnt move.

Ginny couldnt believe it. the cat was so much like Draco... what if it WAS him? She picked the cat up and ran towards the desk. There was an owl there thankfully. She

just wrote a quick note.

"Draco if you are there answer straight away"

Then she sent it.

Five minutes later the door bell rang. A very confussed Ginny went to open the door. What would she say? 'Hi Draco is not here since last nite, he left me the dam apartment'?

She took a deep breath and opend. There stood Draco with the owl on his arm.

-"Whats wrong?"- he said looking worried.

-"Why are you here?"- Ginny asked letting him inot the apartment. She still had the kitten in her hands.

-"You oweld me, remember?"

-"Well yea, but you were supposed to write back not come here"

-"Oh right I disgust you"- he said turning to leave.

-"Hold on... I just wanted to know if u were the kitten, but i guess ur not"

-"Ki..What?"

-"Kitten"- just then he noticed the white fur ball in Ginny's hand.

-" Fuck no... whats that thing doing here?"

-"I found him at the park. Why? What's wrong?"

-"One: I'm alergic to them... and two..."- at this he blushed-"I'm scared of them"- Ginny smiled.

-" You must be kidding me"

-" NO i'm not. I was locked in a room with 20 angry cats when I was 5"

-" What? Why?!"

-"Cos i was caught playing with one of them"

-" Merlin that's horrible."

-" Well yea, i guess. just another day in my life. I'll stop bugging you now...Bye"

Ginny wanted to say something, anything, but she could't. She just didnt find the words to tell him that she was sorry for what she had done to him... to tell him

she was begining to think she loved him.


End file.
